1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact disc storage systems and more particularly pertains to a new storage unit for compact discs for storing compact disc housings such that they may be opened for access to the compact disc while the housing remains mounted on the storage unit along with other compact disc housings mounted on the storage unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compact disc storage systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, compact disc storage systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art compact disc storage systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,955; U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,135; U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,893; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,960; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,960; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 249,035.
In these respects, the storage unit for compact discs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing compact disc housings such that they may be opened for access to the compact disc while the housing remains mounted on the storage unit along with other compact disc housings mounted on the storage unit.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of compact disc storage systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new storage unit for compact discs construction wherein the same can be utilized for storing compact disc housings such that they may be opened for access to the compact disc while the housing remains mounted on the storage unit along with other compact disc housings mounted on the storage unit.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new storage unit for compact discs apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the compact disc storage systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new storage unit for compact discs which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art compact disc storage systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a multiple compact disc housing storage unit including an elongated strip having a rectangular configuration. The storage unit has a front surface, a rear surface, and a periphery formed therebetween. The periphery is defined by a pair of long linear parallel side edges and a pair of short linear parallel end edges that preferably have a trapezoidal cross section. The front face has a plurality of slots each defined by a pair of thin planar rectangular members integrally coupled to the front face of the strip in a spaced parallel relationship. The slot-defining members extend between the long linear parallel side edges.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new storage unit for compact discs apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the compact disc storage systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new storage unit for compact discs which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art compact disc storage systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new storage unit for compact discs that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new storage unit that is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new storage unit for compact discs which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such storage unit for compact discs economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage unit for compact discs which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage unit for compact discs for storing compact disc housings such that they may be opened for access to the compact disc while the housing remains mounted on the storage unit along with other compact disc housings mounted on the storage unit.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage unit for compact discs that includes a plurality of compact disc housings each including a bottom portion and a top portion pivotally coupled thereto. A multiple compact disc housing storage unit includes an elongated strip. A front face of the strip has a plurality of slots each defined by a pair of thin planar members integrally coupled to the front face of the strip in a spaced parallel relationship.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.